finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Iron equipment
Iron Equipment is a recurring set of equipment in the Final Fantasy series. Though not nearly as special as other sets of equipment such as Rune Equipment, Flame Equipment, and Mythril Equipment, there have been many pieces of Armor, Helmets, Shields, Staves, Swords, and various other equipment made from iron. It is usually low-ranked equipment, and is usually between Bronze Equipment and Mythril Equipment in terms of power. Appearances ''Final Fantasy The first set of iron equipment comes in the form of Iron Nunchuck, Crosier (originally called the Iron Staff), Iron Armor, and Iron Shield, all of which are low-ranked equipment. Final Fantasy III Iron Arrow is the only weapon to represent Iron equipment in this game. Final Fantasy IV Iron Arrow, Iron Ring, Iron Armor, Iron Helm, Iron Gloves, and Iron Shield are all the weakest equipment for Kain and Cecil. Final Fantasy IV: The After Years The iron equipment from ''Final Fantasy IV returns with the same stats, and still remains as some of the weakest equipment in the game. It is the default equipment for Biggs and Wedge. ''Final Fantasy V The only representatives of iron equipment in the game are the Iron Armor, Iron Helm, and Iron Shield. The Iron Shield is one of the few pieces of equipment that can not be found after leaving world 1, while the other two may only be stolen from Iron Giants. Final Fantasy VI Iron Helmet and Iron Armor represent iron equipment. Final Fantasy VII Iron Bangle is the only iron equipment in the game. There is only one place in the game where the player can obtain Iron Bangles after which the item becomes inaccessible; they can only be bought at the Beginner's Shop at Sector 7 for 160 gil. It has one Materia slot and adds 10 to defense and 2% to evasion. Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- Iron Bangle is an accessory that increases max HP by 20%. Final Fantasy IX The Iron Sword is the only iron weapon and is a the second to weakest weapon for Steiner. It can be stolen from Baku when fighting him in the ''Prima Vista after having crashed in the Evil Forest. The Iron Sword is also initially equipped on Blank and Marcus. It can be bought at Dali, Lindblum and Ipsen's Castle for 660 gil. Iron Sword teaches Steiner the Sword Arts Minus Strike. The Iron Helm is the only iron armor in the game and is among the weakest helmets. It gives Magic Evasion of 7%, boosts Spirit by 1 and teaches Bright Eyes and Level Up (Ability). It can be equipped by Steiner and Freya. It can be purchased in Lindblum for 450 gil. ''Final Fantasy X Rikku's Iron Claw, Iron Grip, and Ironside weapons represent the Iron Equipment in this game. The Iron Claw is a claw weapon with any three Strength+% abilities customized on it. The Iron Grip is a claw weapon with Capture as its dominant ability. It can only be bought at the Monster Arena The Ironside is a claw weapon with Overdrive > AP as its dominant ability. Final Fantasy X-2 The Iron Bangle is the only iron equipment in the game, and it is the weakest type of equipment of its kind. It costs 500 gil when bought and sells for 125 gil. It is a bronze accessory, and boosts the wearer's max HP by 20%. The Iron Bangle can be found in Mi'ihen Highroad in the screen before Rin's Travel Agency in Chapter 1. It can also be bought at the said Agency in Chapters 1 and 2, as well as at the Calm Lands and Zanarkand. The Iron Bangle can be stolen from Shell Shocker and Ormi (in Luca) is dropped by Ormi when fought as a boss on the Djose Highroad. Final Fantasy XI Iron is a basic building material, generally the next step up from bronze for smiths. Iron equipment used at lower levels, but many are used as a base for making exotic equipment. Final Fantasy XII Iron Sword, Iron Hammer, and Iron Pole are the iron weapons in the game. Iron Sword has the attack power of 24, and can be equipped after unlocking the Swords 2 license for 25 LP. The Iron Sword can be bought for 1,200 gil at Rabanastre, Bhujerba and Nalbina. In the ''Zodiac Job System Version Iron Sword can be equipped by the Knight. Iron Hammer has the attack power of 53 and adds 2% to evasion. It costs 3,300 gil at Rabanastre and can be equipped once having unlocked the Axes and Hammers 1 license for 15 LP. Hammers do randomized damage in Final Fantasy XII. Iron Pole has the attack power of 51 and has a chance to inflict the target with Slow. It costs 5,300 gil at Mt Bur-Omisace, Rabanastre and Nalbina Fortress and can be obtained through the bazaar by selling seven Fire Magicites, five Sturdy Bones and three and Demon Eyeballs. It can be equipped once the Poles 3 license has been unlocked with 30 LP. Poles' attack is measured against the target's magick defense, instead of physical defense, and add 25% to evasion. In the International Zodiac Job System version Iron Pole is equipped by the Monk. Iron Helm and Iron Armor are heavy armor. Iron Helm has magick resistance of 9 and adds 3 to strength. Iron Armor has defense of 11 and likewise adds 3 to strength. Both cost 1,400 gil at Rabanastre and Bhujerba and are unlocked in the Heavy Armor 2 license for 25 LP. In the International Zodiac Job System version Heavy Armor can be equipped by Uhlan, Knight, Time Mage and Breaker. ''Final Fantasy XIII The Iron Bangle is an accessory that raises maximum HP by 50 to 120, depending on its level. It can be upgraded to the Silver Bangle. The Iron Bangle can be bought from B & W Outfitters in the Retail Network for 500 Gil. Final Fantasy XIII-2 The Iron Bangle is an accessory which raises wearer's HP by 10% and has 30 Accessory Capacity points. It can be found in New Bodhum at 3 AF. Final Fantasy XIV List of Iron Equipment: *'Iron Spatha''' *'Iron Falchion' *'Iron Shortsword' *'Iron Longsword' *'Iron Spear' *'Iron Lance' *'Iron Halberd' *'Iron Guisarme' *'Iron War Axe' *'Iron Labrys' *'Iron Bhuj' ''Final Fantasy Tactics Iron Flail, Iron Fan, and Iron Sword are all the weakest type of weapons for their classes, while Iron Helm is the only armor for iron equipment. Final Fantasy Tactics Advance Iron Helm and Iron Armor are the only iron equipment in the game. Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Iron Helm, Iron Pole, Iron Hammer, Iron Blade, and Iron Armor yet again represent iron equipment. Final Fantasy Tactics S Final Fantasy Type-0 Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles Iron Sword and Iron Lance represent weapons for Iron equipment while Iron Plate, Iron Shield, Iron Gauntlets, Iron Helm, and Iron Belt represent the armor aspect. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Ring of Fates Iron Sword, Iron Bow, Iron Ladle, and Iron Mace are the weapons for Iron equipment, while Iron Helm, Iron Casque, Iron Armor, and Iron Plate represent the armor for iron equipment. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: My Life as a King The Iron Sword, a level 5 sword, is the only representative of the iron equipment in this game. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Echoes of Time The Iron Sword, Iron Mallet, Iron Mallet of Rage, Iron Bow, and Iron Lance are the representatives of iron equipment in this game, all being low-ranked weapons except for Iron Mallet of Rage, which is a mid-ranked weapon. The Iron Helm and Iron Armor represent the armor side of the set, both being low-ranked armor. Final Fantasy Adventure Iron equipment is represented by the Iron Helmet, Iron Armor, and the Iron Shield, all being the second weakest of their type in the game. Final Fantasy Legend III There is only three iron equipment in the game. The Iron Nunchaku, Iron Glove, and Iron Shoes. Bravely Default Final Fantasy Dimensions The Iron Sword grants 16 Attack, and is initially equipped on Aigis. Dissidia Final Fantasy The Iron Sword, Iron Shield and Iron Helm are Level 8 equipment pieces, and the Iron Armor is Level 9. They are all purchasable at the shop. The Iron Apron is the armor in the "Flavor of Life" set, and when equipped along with the other three items in the set doubles the Regen rate. Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Many pieces of Iron equipment appear in this game, those being the Iron Sword, Iron Pole, Iron Fan, Iron Shield, Iron Ram Shield, Iron Armlet, Iron Helm, Iron Visor, Iron Apron, and Iron Armor. All but the Iron Ram Shield and Iron Fan are level 1 equipment, with the Iron Ram Shield being a level 30 Shield and the Iron Fan a level 30 Pole. Pictlogica Final Fantasy Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Final Fantasy Artniks Final Fantasy Record Keeper Iron Shield from ''Final Fantasy IV is a Rarity 2 shield. ''Chocobo no Fushigi na Dungeon Chocobo's Dungeon 2 Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo's Dungeon Other Appearances Ehrgeiz: God Bless the Ring Gallery Category:Equipment Category:Weapons Category:Armor Category:Accessories